


Unstoppable

by FancyTyper



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Female Friendship, Finding Your-Self, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Independence, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Peace, Romance, Self-loving Bonnie Bennett, Series Final Continued, Starting Over, Travel, Vampires, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: Continues after Season 8 Final: Bonnie Bennett is done with Mystic Falls and the darkness that comes with. After years of being the sacrificial lamb Bonnie is ready to depart from the town and find a new home. She'll travel the world and live like she was meant to do. She'll meet new people and learn how to love who she is and the life she was given. Friends will come and go, hearts will be mended and broken as Bonnie makes her way toward self-acceptance and loving herself.





	1. I know what it takes (to fool this town)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bonnie/Bamon fic so i'm kind of nervous about it, i really don't want to screw it up. Bonnie is such an amazing character and i really hope for her sake, and yours, that i write her well and keep to her character. As well as Bamon, they are an amazing and beautiful couple, i hope i can capture that. As most of you i wasn't happy with the ending to TVD or Bonnie's story so i thought i'd expanded it. Travel with her and see where her life goes, and who it leads too ;)  
> Anyway, i hope you like it!  
> -Chloe
> 
> P.S: I tried to edit this as best i could so if there are any grammar mistakes i'm sorry!

                                                                             

                                                                             [Source](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v82/sunnystuff/The%20Vampire%20Diaries/gifs/S06/613/BGo01.gif)

 

 

 

 

 

          She wasn’t just doing this because he’d want her to; because he’d said it’d be good for her, to see the world, to actually _live_ in it. No, she wasn’t doing it for him, she was doing it for herself.

          It’s long overdue but Bonnie was ready to get out of Mystic Falls, the place that had been her home for so long. The home that had soon become a battleground for anything with fangs and a taste for blood. A place that she had to protect because the people she loved could be harmed. And it was her job to make sure they weren’t.

          It’d worn on her, more so than she’d like to admit, but she’d had to do it. For her friends, her family, herself in a way. Without her she was sure the town and the people in it would’ve died _a lot_ sooner.

          So she stepped in as the Town Savior, willing to take a bullet for those she loved, no matter if it killed her (which it did nine times out of ten) or not.  She didn’t ask to be the Fix It of her group but they all just assumed she was because of her abilities. And she’d tried not to take it the wrong way, they had trusted her enough to save their lives, but when people only called her for help and nothing else, the feeling soured.

          This gift that she had didn’t feel like it did in the beginning; new, exciting, fun, scary, magical. It soon started to feel taxing, tiring, hard, painful, and awful. It’s as if every time she used her magic to save a life, she was losing a part of hers. Or, in a lot of instances, her _whole_ life.

          Soon she became tired, of being the Magical Fix It, of only feeling needed or wanted when there was danger lurking, of laying herself on the line and saying “Shoot.” Of earning the role as the Martyr, something she hadn’t meant to take. She’d just been trying to help her friends. That’s all. Nothing more.

          But somehow being the sacrificial lamb soon stuck, becoming a part of her, like a personality trait, something that was thought of when her name was spoken. She was surprised her picture wasn’t in the dictionary under the word ‘Sacrifice.’

          It wasn’t because the outcome of what she did didn’t have any benefits; her friends were safe and they had a home to go back to. And that was good. But she never really got a ‘thank you.’

A hug? Sure.

A Smile? Sometimes.

But no one ever looked her in the eye and thanked her. Never told her how much they loved her for saving them time and time again. How amazing she was and that they owed her a debt.

          It hurt. A lot.

          It was as if she were just a tool for them to use and when the problem was fixed they’d put her back on the shelf and not look twice. And it wasn’t like she was going to ask for a ‘thank you,’ because she knew it wouldn’t be meaningful. It’d be because she’d asked for it, not because they gave it to her freely.

          So she’d stayed silent, let her clean up the mess, and go home feeling tired and used. She should have dents and scuff marks from how many times she’s been used.

          The worse part was she didn’t have anyone to talk to about this; no one for her to unload her feelings to, no one who would understand. She couldn’t tell Caroline and Elena, she loved them, but they wouldn’t get it. They never had to die for anyone, Elena had talked about it, said she’d do it, but speaking the words was vastly different than actually doing the action. Also no one would ever let Elena die for anyone, they’d tell her ‘no,’ that it was a bad idea. They’d find another way to fix the issue. That’s usually when Bonnie would step in and put her head on the chopping block. Ready and, sadly, willing. She’s died so many times it had become second nature to her. As easy as breathing.

          Bit sad that she was willing to die at seventeen.

          But she’d done it. And again at eighteen. And then again at nineteen.

          Three in a row. Go figure.

          But she was done with that.

          She wasn’t going to go to Death, Death would have to come to her. But not for a _long_ time. She’d be sure of that.

          Now, now she was going to leave. Leave Mystic Falls, say good-bye to the memories this town held and start new.

          She’d find a new place to call home, new people to call friends, and make a new family.

          She’d learn to love her magic like before and she’d never let herself be used again.

          She was still learning it but she was going to put herself first. It’d be hard, old habits have a way of never leaving, but she could do it. She _would_ do it. She had to.

          For herself.

          For her Grams, she would want Bonnie to be happy and live a life she’d be proud of.

          So, with that in mind, Bonnie slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her suitcase and left her bedroom.

          She walked outside, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and people were milling about. Walking babies, dogs, or going for jogs. A woman was tending to her garden and two boys played basketball a few houses down. It was a normal day in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

          Bonnie locked the front door, went to her car, put her bags in the trunk, and slid into the driver’s seat.

          Slipping her sunglasses on she started the car, pulled out, and drove off to her destination.

          Where was it, she hadn’t figured that out yet. But, hey, a little spontaneity never killed anybody right?

  

              

 

 


	2. I wanna feel reckless (Just because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 300+ HITS, YA'LL ARE AMAZING AND SPECTACULAR AND BEAUTIFUL! Thank you for loving this story and giving it a chance. Love you xx

                                                                         

 

 

          She’d made a list, a list of places she wanted to go to. They ranged from California to Lithuania. It’d take her a while to get through it but she had all the time in the world.

          Instead of going down the list in order she’d thought to randomly pick a place, she’d closed her eyes and had let her finger fall on the scrap paper. When she’d opened them she saw that her finger had landed on _London, England_.

          So she’d gotten up from her seat in the airport outside of Mystic Falls and gone to the desk that was on the far side of the terminal. She’d purchased a ticket to London and was told her flight would be leaving at noon.

          Bonnie had then gone back to her seat and waited for her plane.

          That had been an hour ago, it was 11:01 A.M now and Bonnie was getting a little antsy to leave. She didn’t know why she was so jittery. Maybe it was just paranoia, thinking that if she tried to leave town she’d get held back by a Problem.

          _But that’s not going to happen,_ she told herself, _everything is fine. I’m fine._

          Still, the nagging feeling that she was about to get a call telling her to rush home was unshakable. Her eyes kept darting toward her phone, waiting to see Caroline or Damon’s name flash on the screen. Telling her she had to come back, there was trouble. They needed her to fix it.

          _No, that’s not going to happen._ She repeated firmly, nothing was going to pull her away from this. Nothing.

          Bonnie sat there, arms crossed, willing herself to relax, to be calm. Things were okay in Mystic Falls, no worries at all. She _didn’t need to be so anxious._

          This stubbornness lasted for five minutes.

          “I’ll just check in.” She murmured, “One time, that’s it. See how things are.”

          She unlocked her phone, scrolled till she got to Caroline’s name, and composed a text. Something simple, easy. Worry-free.

         

**Hey, how are things? –B**

She set her phone on her lap and chewed her lip, she shouldn’t be so nervous, everything was fine. Everyone was fine.

          Yet her stomach clenched in worry. What if something was happening and she wasn’t there to help?

          With that thought in her head, Bonnie jumped when her phone sounded with a message from Caroline. She swiped the screen to unlock it and eagerly read her friend’s reply.

 

          **Good! With Stefan, trying to plan a honeymoon :) I’m thinking Capri but he wants to go to Aspen. Can you imagine me skiing? Me neither. 0_o –C**

 

          Bonnie smiled, her anxiety melting away. Everything was fine back there, Caroline and Stefan were just planning their honeymoon.

 

          **Oh, come on, skiing could be fun! You could go all ski bunny and master the slopes :) Could be a great learning experience. –B**

**Yes, because I’d love nothing more than to spend my honeymoon dying of frostbite. No way. I’d much rather be in a bikini on the beach sipping mai tai. Plus, why hide my gorgeous body underneath layers of cotton? –C**

**You make a good point. Why keep hidden that slammin’ body of yours ;) Show it off. –B**

**This is why I love you, you agree with me on important things. :) So what are you doing? –C**

Bonnie pressed her lips together, palming the phone in her hand, her eyes looking out at the terminal. Should she tell Caroline about her plan? Maybe. But a part of her wanted to keep it to herself. Let her have something that was solely hers.

          If she told Caroline she was planning on taking a trip around the world she’d be asked why. Why leave her home? Her friends? Her family?

          _It’s not that I don’t love them, I do. I just need to be away from it all. All the pain, the memories, everything._

          Looking down at her phone she unlocked it and her thumb hovered over the screen.

 

          **I’m taking a little trip. Nothing big, just going to Canada. –B**

Canada? Seriously, that’s the best she could come up with? A place that’s _right next to_ America? Plus she’s already been to Canada, she’d gone with her dad when she was ten. They’d gone to Québec, Caroline knew that. She also knew how much Bonnie had hated it, it’d been boring and her dad had been on his phone the whole time.

 

**Canada? Like Quebec? But you hated it last time you were there. –C**

**Well, yeah, but thought I’d give it another go. See it with mature eyes or whatever. –B**

**Oh, well good for you! Giving places a second chance lol Bring me back some bacon! –C**

**Will do! –B**

**Txt you later, Josie n Lizzie are here! –C**

 

Bonnie set her phone down and sighed, it wasn’t a total lie. Wasn’t the best lie. Canada, really?

 

 

          Bonnie had spent the next fifty-four minutes looking up hotels in London; after narrowing down her options she settled on the Shefford Hotel. She’d called and made a reservation, when the woman asked her how long she’d be staying Bonnie had paused. How long would she be staying in London?

          A week? Two? A month, maybe two? She wasn’t sure, how long _could_ she stay there? How long till the next monster blew into Mystic Falls and she had to fix it?

          _No, no more monsters. No more magical fix-its from me._

          Bonnie had told herself this while the woman waited for her to answer. Bonnie had taken a deep breath and had told the manager she’d be staying for a month.

          A month would be good, a month to unwind and do whatever she wanted. No worries or fears getting in her way.

          In regards to paying for her stay Bonnie had used her credit card, the fee for staying at Shefford was hefty but Bonnie didn’t worry. After her father had passed Bonnie had found out he’d set up a trust fund in her name. He’d transferred over $50,000 into it; Grams had also set aside money for her. It was supposed to be for college but Grams wouldn’t mind if Bonnie used it to travel.

          When that was settled Bonnie’s plane had been ready to board.

          Now Bonnie sat in her assigned seat, near the window so she could look out and see the clouds, and relaxed against the soft headrest. The plane would be landing at Heathrow Airport at 2:45 A.M.

          They had been in the air for an hour and a half, during which Bonnie had had lunch and was now leafing through a magazine. Her eyes scanned the pages of an article on make-up and such when her phone vibrated.

          She picked it up and saw that she had a text from Damon, she closed the magazine and opened his message.

 

          **Blondie told me you’re in Canada? Taking trips without me, huh? I’m hurt, Bon-Bon, thought we were travel buddies? –D**

A smile spread across her face as she read Damon’s text, leave it to him to be overly dramatic.

 

          **Not in Canada yet. Just flying there now. And you don’t even like Canada so why would I bring you with? So I could watch you sneer at the people and scenery? Complain about the bacon not being actual bacon and the money smelling like syrup. No thanks. –B**

**Hey, I’d suck it up if it meant being your travel buddy. Also it’s not my fault that place has false advertising and their money smells like pancakes. Don’t know why you’re even going there? –D**

**Because I want to, thought it’d be nice to get away from Mystic Falls. Take a break after everything that’s happened. –B**

**By ‘everything’ you mean you holding back hell fire with the help of your ancestors and then breaking the sleeping curse? Which I must say is impressive, Bon, you never cease to amaze me ;) –D**

**Yes, that ‘everything’ and thank you, I am amazing aren’t I. –B**

**Glad you’re finally seeing it. Anyway if you really wanted to get away why not just let me take you somewhere? I hear Bora Bora is beautiful this time of year. Think of it, Bon-Bon; you, me, the sun, the beach, the ocean that’s full of man-eating sharks. We could drink margaritas with those little umbrellas in them and I could rub sunscreen on your back ;) –D**

Bonnie’s cheeks filled with heat, she bit her lip, an odd fluttery feeling going through her stomach. She gripped her phone tighter and took a deep breath before replying.

 

          **Sounds tempting but I’ll pass. I like keeping my distance from man-eating sharks and such. But, by all means you go ahead. I’m sure the sharks will love you. You have a lot in common, you both like to bite stuff, you have a taste for blood, you’d become fast friends. –B**

**You break my heart, Bon :( Sharks aren’t sweet like you are, even if we have a lot in common and they aren’t as annoying as you. Even so I feel like it’s been ages since you and I took a trip together. –D**

**Surprised you have time to think about road trips. Aren’t you busy with Elena? –B**

That didn’t sound spiteful, did it? No, no, it wasn’t meant to sound like that. It was just a question, a friendly question.

 

 

          **Don’t change the subject, Bennett. We’re planning a trip together when you get back from Maple Leaf Island. No buts. –D**

**It’s not called Maple Leaf Island, you dork. And what makes you think I’d want to go on a trip with you? –B**

Why did he not answer her about Elena? Did he not want to talk about her with Bonnie? Was he keeping his love life private from her now?

 

 

          **Because I’m your BFF and BFFs do EVERYTHING together! I’ll even let you drive my car. What do you say? Me and you and the open road. No rules or limits? –D**

**I’ve already driven your car so the offer isn’t as appealing. Also where would we even go? –B**

**One: offensive that you don’t see driving my car appealing, the only time you drove it was in that prison world, which I don’t count because that place was basically fake. Second: I’ll figure it out while you’re riding mooses and drinking syrup with a straw. And when you get back we’ll hit the road. –D**

**One: The prison world was far from fake, so me driving your car counts :P Second: It’s spelled ‘moose,’ and no one DRINKS syrup. And how do I know you aren’t planning some weird trip to an island that’s on a nude beach? –B**

**You’re such a damn nerd, I refuse to be friends with a nerd. ‘Moose,’ ‘mooses,’ you say ‘potato’ and I say ‘Jeremy’. Anyway what would be so bad about being on a nude beach? It’s quite liberating, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Bon ;) –D**

**Think I’ll pass. I’ll txt you later. –B**

**Fine, ttyl Bon-Bon. ;) –D**

Bonnie turned her phone off and closed her eyes, might as well catch up on her sleep before landing.

 

 

          Bonnie walked into the lobby of her hotel, her suitcase rolling behind her and her purse slung over her shoulder. But when she saw the lobby she stopped and looked on in awe.

          It was beautiful, the marble walls were decorated with golden tapestries that had swirling designs sewn onto them. There were big oil paintings of royalty and landscapes; big, long windows showed the busy street of Kingston Court. Even at two in the morning people were out and about, holding shopping bags or another’s hand.

          The sight made Bonnie’s chest fluttery with . . . excitement. The thought of being out in the city when she should be sleeping filled her with a sense of freedom. Maybe because they were awake when they should be asleep. Or maybe because it was so different than Mystic Falls, a small town that went to bed and didn’t wake up till the sun came up. Where, at 2:00 A.M, she’d only hear the sound of crickets; here she’d hear sirens, cars honking their horns, the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. Nothing ever stopping, never pausing to breathe, movement was constant; day and night.

          Bonnie walked across the hard wood floor and toward the check-in desk, a man was behind it, typing on a keyboard.

          “Hi.” Bonnie said as she set her suitcase beside her, “I’d like to check-in.”

          The man looked up, he had brown hair that was cut stylishly and stubble on his jaw. His blue eyes smiled at her from behind his glasses.

          “What’s your name, Miss?” He asked, his Northern accent thick and sweet.

          “Bonnie Bennett.”

          The man—Mr. Walsh—typed her name into the computer and clicked the mouse a few times, “Yes, here we are. Bonnie Bennett, room two-fifty-nine.”

          He ducked under the table and popped back up holding a key-card in his hand. He handed it to her, along with a pamphlet about the hotel and a map of London.

          “Common curtesy.” He said, pointing at the map and rolling his eyes and smiling sheepishly.

          Bonnie chuckled, “No, I’ll definitely need this.” She picked up the items and grabbed her bags, “First time here.”

          “Well then, welcome to London, Miss. Bennett. I hope you enjoy your stay and if you have any questions just come find me.”

          “Will do, thank you.” She turned away from the desk and went toward the elevator.

          When she got toward her door, Bonnie unlocked it and stepped passed the threshold.

          She walked into the living room and looked around. It had white walls with black labyrinth designs bordering the edges. Black and white photographs dotted the walls. A black chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. There were two French doors that led out to a balcony that over looked the street and beyond.

          Bonnie went into the bedroom, flipped on the light and set her bags at the end of the bed. She opened her suitcase and put on her pajamas; she crawled into the bed positioned in the center of the room. The mattress was more comfortable than hers back home, the sheets silky and white, the comforter downy and warm.

          With a flick of her fingers the light switch flipped off and darkness covered the room. Bonnie rested her head on the soft pillow, a smile tugging her lips up. She closed her eyes, breathed a sigh of content, and fell into a restful sleep.          

 

 

         

 

 

         

 

 

      

 

  

   

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: 1) Shefford Hotel is fake, i made it up :) 2) No hates toward Canada, love you guys and the country, even though i've never been :)  
> Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stick around to see what Bonnie gets up to in London. Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave a comment/Kudos below :) xx
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention this before but i also have another story i'm working on--it's an original-- and if you'd like to check it out that be great, if not that's okay too :)   
> Click here to read: [If I'm Lost (Why Do I Feel Found)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/100668043-if-i%27m-lost-why-do-i-feel-found)


	3. Here comes the sun (And I say it’s alright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! Thanks for the 600+ hits you guys! Ya'll are rockstars :)  
> [Bonnie's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/bonnie_bennett/set?id=218646750)

                                                                      

                                                                                         [Source](https://az616578.vo.msecnd.net/files/2016/01/17/6358865420960462751043636052_Black-Friday-Shopping-Blair.gif)

 

“More coffee, Miss. Bennett?” A waiter asked as he held up a carafe of freshly brewed coffee. He had a soft French lit to his voice and he looked to be about thirty.

          Bonnie smiled and held up her just emptied cup, “Thank you, Quinton.” She watched as coffee was poured into the small white mug. Steam rose up in swirls and Bonnie inhaled the scent of hazelnut.

          “Anything else?” He asked as he pulled back the carafe, “Another blueberry muffin?” He eyed the half eaten muffin that sat on a plate in front of Bonnie.

          “No thank you, I’m good with just coffee.” She told him.

          “Alright, if you need anything else just call.” He grinned before turning and walking toward another table.

          Bonnie sighed and leaned back against her chair at the small round table she sat at. It was near a big window so she could look out and see people walking along the sun filled streets. People were out and about, either going to work or going to shop.

          It was 10:34 A.M and it was an unusually warm April day; the temperature was 20 degrees Celsius and would get up to 23 by midafternoon. Maybe Bonnie would go to the beach later? The thought of relaxing the day away on a beach sounded tempting.

          But she wanted to get a little shopping in, see what the clothing stores had to offer. She knew the options would be much different than they were back home, and she was eager to see what London had.

          As she sipped her coffee Bonnie thought back to earlier in the morning, when she’d woken up to the sound of birds chirping and horns honking.

          She’d felt more well rested than she’d had in a while; she hadn’t even woken up in the middle of the night. Usually she’d wake up once or twice, either from nightmares or anxiety that something was wrong. She couldn’t tell which of the two were greater but both had an effect on her sleep. So she was glad she actually got to have a good night’s sleep for once.

          She had then stepped into the shower and had allowed herself to take her time; letting the warm water sooth her muscles. Enjoying the scent of the rose shampoo and lilac body wash that had come with the room.

          After her shower she’d gotten ready while she watched the news; she’d felt odd that there were no reports of ‘animal’ attacks. Of missing hikers or people who were coming back from a trip. That she didn’t see interviews with police, telling that the problem was under control; that there was no need to worry.

          Bonnie knew this feeling was because of how life used to be; how reports of ‘animal’ attacks and missing people were about as common as the changes in the weather. Some mornings she’d turn on the news and watch the forlorn reporter say someone had gone missing or had shown up dead. And the weight of that would settle on Bonnie’s shoulders; making her feel tired and sad.

          But this morning there hadn’t been any of that; the only bad news was that there had been an accident on a highway and that one driver had been taken to the hospital for a broken leg. Or that there was a lost dog and people were advised to keep their eyes peeled for it.

          The weight that would’ve settled onto her didn’t, even as she waited for it, it never showed. The worry and fear, the sadness and exhaustion didn’t touch her. Not here. Not today. The realization had had her smiling as she’d finished getting ready.

          She had then gone down to the hotel’s dining room to have breakfast; a nice cup of coffee and a large blueberry muffin with a side of strawberries. The food had looked so good that she’d shamelessly taken a photo of it and posted it to Instagram. Call it cliché but she wanted to keep a ‘before’ picture of her food.

          Now Bonnie finished the last of her coffee, put a few pounds next to her plate, and stood up from her chair. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she walked across the dining room and toward the lobby. She went toward the exit door and walked out into the bright, spring day.

          Outside, Bonnie followed a sea of people down the street, keeping her eyes open for a street sign; she’d seen that a few clothing stores were near her hotel. When she saw the correct sign, she took a right and walked behind two girls who were holding hands. The sight made Bonnie smile; it was nice to see people love so openly.

Mystic Falls didn’t have a lot of non-heterosexual residents; but the ones it did have usually kept quiet about it. Bonnie remembered being at the Grill and seeing two boys walk in holding hands, but when they had been approached by the hostess they’d unlocked their fingers. A look of worry and embarrassment had passed along their faces; Bonnie had felt bad for them. She’d thought it was wrong that they had to hide their relationship. In a town where a vampire and witch could date what was the harm in two guys doing the same? Or girls?

Bonnie never understood it.

So to see these two girls in front of her holding hands and the shorter one resting her head on the taller ones shoulder, made Bonnie happy. Happy for them and happy that she was in a place where love could be expressed freely.

Maybe Mystic Falls should do the same.

When Bonnie saw a store marked InStyle she broke from the flow of feet traffic and pushed opened the door.

Bonnie couldn’t help but stop and stare at the store; it was so different than the ones back home. Could a person get culture-shock from a store?

The place had bright lights and glossy white floors; the wallpaper was black and had white outlines of city landscapes. A pop song played from hidden speakers. People pawed through racks of high-end clothes; some were trying on shoes that looked to be made of glass. Mirrors were hung by a few shelves and people were looking at themselves; trying to decide if the dress or shirt was good enough to buy. People were clustered around a counter in the back; probably looking at pieces of jewelry.

Bonnie felt a little overwhelmed. She was so used to small shops or quaint boutiques, the only ‘big’ store she’d ever been in was in Richmond when she’d gone with Grams during her tenth birthday. Bonnie was sure that if Caroline were here she’d faint and then get up and start shopping.

With a small smirk Bonnie pulled out her phone and went to the camera app. She pressed the record button and panned the phone so it took in the whole store. She stopped the video and hit the ‘send’ button; Caroline was going to scream when she saw the place.

“Can I help you, miss?” A voice spoke.

Bonnie looked up and saw a woman standing in front her. She was smiling politely and kept her gaze on Bonnie.

“Um . . . .” Bonnie bit her lip, her eyes roaming around the store. It was so big, where would she even start?

“Yeah, I’m a little lost, I guess. Never been to a store this . . . .” She trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

“Big?” The woman prompted, “It can be a bit daunting, I still get a bit awestruck and I _work_ here.” She let out a giggle, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.”

“Thank you—” Bonnie looked at the woman’s name tag, “—Monica.”

“No problem.” She smiled, “So what do you need help with?”

“Everything, honestly.” Bonnie smiled sheepishly, “I was thinking of changing out my wardrobe but not sure where to start. I’m Bonnie, by the way.”

“Well don’t worry, Bonnie, I’ll be your guide.” She motioned for her to step closer, “Let me get a look at you.”

Bonnie stood still as Monica walked around her; she could feel the woman’s eyes zooming in on her face and clothing. Bonnie saw her purse her lips and furrow her brow as if in deep though, the cogs turning in her head.

Monica stood in front of Bonnie again and smiled, “Follow me. We’ll start with some dresses.” She turned and Bonnie followed her deeper into the store.

“You have an amazing figure, Bonnie. We’ll find something that’ll show off those curves and those legs!” She weaved around shoppers and racks; talking smoothly and avoiding any collisions.

Bonnie was trying to keep up and not bump into anything or anyone.

Monica stopped at a rack of dresses, she turned and her green eyes took in Bonnie. They moved up and down her body before meeting her gaze again.

“Let’s try a few purple dresses and some red. Preferably a dark, wine color.” She went to the dresses and started going through them with an expert eye.

After a few minutes Monica had selected a few dresses, she slung them over her shoulder and smiled at Bonnie.

“Follow me to a dressing room, Bonnie.” She led Bonnie down the aisle and made a turn to the right.

They came to a hallway in the back area that had doors painted different colors on either side of it. Monica went to a door that was light blue and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket.

“In you go.” She smiled and gestured for Bonnie to step into the changing room, “Try these on and tell me what you think.” She handed the clothes to Bonnie.

Monica have her an encouraging smile before closing the door.

Bonnie locked the deadbolt and hung the dresses on a hook; she looked at them, trying to pick which one to try on first.

She picked a red one, it was a deep burgundy and was short. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the dress.

When she turned around to face the mirror she gave a little gasp.

The dress hugged her body, making her curves more visible; the bodice was cut to show cleavage that she usually kept hidden. The hem of the dress stopped above her knees; giving her a good view of her legs.

Bonnie thought she looked hot!

A smile spread across her face as she turned from left to right, looking over the dress and loving what she saw.

She’d be buying this one.

Bonnie unlocked the door and stepped out to hear Monica gasp.

She looked up to see the redhead moving toward her; Monica’s green eyes were round and her mouth hung open.

“Oh my God, Bonnie!” She squealed and took Bonnie’s hands as if they were best friends, “You look gorgeous! Spin!” She let go of Bonnie’s hands and made a turning motion with her finger.

Bonnie chuckled and gave Monica a little twirl.

“ _Amazing_!” Monica smiled, “Now go try on the others!”

“Okay, okay!” Bonnie laughed as the woman shooed her into the changing room.

Inside Bonnie gave herself one more look in the mirror; her grin melting into a soft smile. Her chest felt fluttery and warm.

She did look beautiful, didn’t she?

 

 

After trying on the dresses, Monica had Bonnie try on a few more; her reactions were big and joy-filled with every dress Bonnie showed her. She even clapped and cheered at a few, making some shoppers turn their heads in their direction. But Monica never quieted, she just kept going. Giving Bonnie attention like she was someone important to her.

The realization had almost made Bonnie tear up.

After the dresses, Monica had created a few outfits and had Bonnie try them on; Bonnie spent more time in the dressing room than the actual store. But she didn’t mind, she enjoyed dressing up more than she realized.

As Bonnie tried on outfit after outfit Monica made alterations to them; sometimes she’d chose a different top or added a scarf. If the jeans looked good but the shoes didn’t she’d dart off into the store and come back with a better pair.

Bonnie had felt like a Barbie doll.

When her dress up session was over and Bonnie was checking out, she had four new dresses and six new outfits; along with two pairs of shoes. Monica had even thrown in a pair of earrings at 50% off, just ‘cuz.

“Thank you so much for helping me, Monica.” Bonnie said as she put her credit card back in her wallet.

“No problem, I had fun helping.” She said, “And if you need any more just stop by.”

“Will do.” Bonnie smiled and turned to leave, but she paused, a thought coming to her.

“Hey, Monica.” She turned around to face the woman, “Um, this might sound weird, but would you want to . . . I don’t know, get a drink or something later? Think of it as my thank you.” She bit her lip, feeling uneasy.

She’d never really asked anyone she just met to hang out before. Especially a girl, she’d always just spent time with Elena and Caroline. There had been no need for anyone else.

  Monica’s face beamed with a smile, “Yes! That’ be lovely.” She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and handed it to Bonnie, “Just plug in your number and tell me when and where.”

“When do you get off work?” Bonnie asked as she typed in her number and name.

“At six. How about I pick you up around seven and we can go to dinner.” She suggested as she took her phone back.

“Okay, great. I’m staying at the Shefford Hotel.”

“Great! See you then.”

“Bye.”

As Bonnie left the store a feeling of excitement washed over her.

          She was going to have dinner with a new friend.

 

         

          She’d noticed it when she’d been walking across a row of shops; it’d been late afternoon and the sun had been reflecting off the windows. She’d been looking at a row of shoes—even though she already had more than five new pairs—when she’d caught her reflection.

          Bonnie had stared at her face, she’d only had mascara and clear gloss on, her hair was in its natural waves; black and stopped at her shoulders. She’d ran a hand through her it, it fell against her face in a tumble of waves.

          _When was the last time I’d gotten my hair trimmed?_

          About a few months ago? Maybe less.

          Bonnie bit her lip; maybe she would get it cut while she was here? Do something different with it though, like a new color or length?

          She could have it be short again, she’d liked that, it’d been easy to manage and easy to style.

          But . . . .

          Perhaps she could mix it up a bit, go back to long. She hadn’t had long hair since high school. She’d remembered how it’d been long and thick; how she’d spent hours in the bathroom before school trying to curl or straighten it. Or when she’d put it in a ponytail she’d take it out after a few hours because her head would start to ache.

          Grams used to say that Bonnie’s hair was so thick that it’d take days for it to dry after a wash. Grams would also remind her to clean out the drain because it was clogged with it. She’d said that that hair had been a blessing and a curse. Mostly a curse when it came to her shower drain.

          Bonnie had smiled at her reflection, she’d let her fingers trail through a lock. She’d liked having long hair; she’d felt pretty.

          She wanted to feel that again.

          So here she was, in a salon, sitting in the waiting area, looking through a hair style magazine. The receptionist had told her it’d be a fifteen minute wait, so Bonnie was taking that time to get some inspiration.

          She flipped through photos of women with long hair, each one as glossy and thick as the last. Some woman were flipping their hair for the camera, others peeked out from behind it. Others had their hand in it, their fingers locking around curls and holding tight.

          _“Become the you, you want to see in the mirror.”_ The magazine proclaimed.

          Bonnie turned the page and stopped at a photo of a woman; she was staring into the camera, her face set into a fierce look. Her brown eyes bored into Bonnie’s, as if telling Bonnie to defy her. She had dark skin and her hair was long and blonde.

          Bonnie touched the woman’s face. Could she also . . . .

          She turned the page back to the quote about wanting to be the you, you’d see in the mirror. She went back to the blonde woman.

          _Maybe . . . ._

“Miss. Bennett?” A voice called out.

          Bonnie thumbed the page and looked up to see a guy standing in the doorway of the salon. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come toward him.

          “Do you have an idea of what’d you like?” He asked, he crossed his tattooed arms and raised a pierced eyebrow.

          Bonnie looked down at the magazine in her hands; giving herself no time to chicken out she looked back at the stylist.

          “Yes. I do.”

          He smiled, “Great. Come on back.”

          Bonnie tucked the magazine under her arm and followed him toward a chair.

 

         

          “Have a lovely day!” The stylist smiled as Bonnie walked out of the salon.

          Bonnie waved goodbye and let the salon door close behind her as she stepped out onto the street.

          She stopped in front of the window and looked at her reflection; the woman staring back at her was grinning ear to ear. She ran a hand through her newly colored hair, her fingers trailing down to the end of her extensions.

          Bonnie gave her new hair a little flip and turned to walk down the street. Feeling better than she had in months, hell, years.

          Who knew going blonde could feel so _good_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to focus on Bonnie basically going about reinventing herself through her clothing and hair. I always thought getting a new hairstyle could make a person feel more fresh and bring out a happier mood and i wanted Bonnie to have that. Plus Bonnie/Kat can rock any hairstyle and i just thought it'd be fun to have Bonnie go blonde :) 
> 
> This is what i had in mind for her hair: [Bonnie's new hair](http://stealherstyle.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/kat-graham-hair-131-500x750.jpg)
> 
> Also thank you so much for the kudos/comments it means alot to me to hear from you and what you think of this story so far. So, please, keep the comments coming! I love talking with you guys.  
> xoxo  
> 


	4. London calls me a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! Sorry for such the long wait, schools wrapping up and I've been busy with homework and such. And i had a bit of writer's block but i'm back now! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, your support is wonderful! :) xx

                                                                                      

                                                                                                  [Source](https://68.media.tumblr.com/90ccb3b341a855d49b33d8f5278a1039/tumblr_oig1jzOo9e1tc790fo1_500.gif)

 

 

 

“ _Damn._ You look hot!” Monica gasped when Bonnie stepped into her car that evening.

            “Really? Not too much?” Bonnie glanced down at her black dress, tight and a bit short.

            “No, no way. It looks great.” Monica nodded and waited for Bonnie to close the door and put her seatbelt on before pulling off the curb.

            “Thanks.” Bonnie smiled, “You look hot too.”

            “What? This old thing?” Monica snorted and waved at her crimson cocktail dress.

            Bonnie chuckled, “I like it.”

            “Thanks. So where are we going for dinner?”

            “The Landbury.”

            “Ooh, nice choice. Great place, _amazing_ wine.”

            “Is the food good?”

            “Yeah, but their desserts, in my opinion, are to die for.” Monica sighed with a smile.

            Bonnie smiled back at her, “Then I guess I picked a good place.”

            Bonnie’s phone, which was tucked away in her purse, let out a chime. She opened her clutch and pulled it out to see she had a text from Caroline.

 

**BONNIE BENNETT HOW DARE YOU SHOP AT A CUTE STORE WITHOUT ME! –C**

**They could NOT have that in Canada! I checked! Where are you? –C**

**I won’t be mad! But obviously you aren’t in Canada; home of the Moose! –C**

Bonnie bit her lip, leave it to Caroline to know she had fibbed about her vacation spot. With a sigh Bonnie typed a response.

 

**I’m in London. Not Canada. I guess I didn’t want anyone to know yet, I’m sorry. –B**

**You’re forgiven. I get that you wanted to have a secret get away; we’ve all been there. So, are you liking it? Is London fun? –C**

**It’s amazing! I never knew how much I loved cities until now. –B**

**Haha, small town life isn’t for you, Bon? –C**

**Guess not. But don’t worry, I’ll come back to you. –B**

**You better. I can only take so much time away from you. –C**

**Same here. So, how’s the honeymoon planning? Picked a place yet? –B**

**We are at a standstill. He’s being stubborn, still set on Aspen. I tried to talk him into Capri, even made a Powerpoint, but he won’t budge. Help! – C**

**A Powerpoint? You really want to go that bad? –B**

**YES. But it didn’t work! So again I say, help! –C**

**Have you asked him if you could do both? Aspen and Capri? One week there, another in Capri. He gets his skiing and you get your beach. –B**

**Bonnie Bennett, you are a life saver! I love you! –C**

**No problem. :) –B**

“Who was that?” Monica asked as Bonnie put her phone back into her purse.

            “My best friend Caroline. She was having trouble looking for a honeymoon spot.” She explained with a small smile.

            “Ooh! Marriage, that’s exciting.”

            “Yeah, I’m really happy for her. She got to marry her high school crush.”

            Monica chuckled, “If only I was that lucky.”

            Bonnie laughed, “If only.”

 

 

            “Thank you.” Bonnie smiled as the waiter set down a glass of wine in front of her. He gave her a friendly smile before turning away and heading toward another table.

            The restaurant was beautiful, soft yellow walls; long, slim, windows with dark red drapes lining them. The lighting was low and there was an intimate, cool air around the dining room. White clothed tables were placed around the room, people were seated and enjoying their dinner.

            It was definitely the fanciest place Bonnie had ever been to, that was for sure.

            “So, Bonnie, what brings you to London?” Monica asked as she took a sip of her own wine and scanned the menu.

            “Uh . . . just needed to get away.” She fiddled with the stem of her glass.

            Why was she so nervous? It’s not like she’d tell Monica the _whole_ truth as to why she’d jetted off to London.

            “Mmm, okay.” Monica’s voice was skeptical, her lips tilted up in a coy smile, “You’re not running from something are you?”

            Bonnie felt a chill run down her spine, she knew the girl was joking but it still made her feel on edge.

            No, she wasn’t running from something. Her days of running from any kind of Evil were long gone.

            She hoped.

            “Hey,” Bonnie looked up to see Monica smiling gently at her, “Kidding, Bonnie. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

            “No,” Bonnie let her shoulders drop, the tension in them seeping away, “its fine. Um, I just needed an overdue vacation.”

            “No shame in that.” Monica proclaimed.

            Bonnie chuckled and lifted her glass of wine, “None.” She took a sip and let the rich, sweet wine dance across her tongue.

            “Good?” Monica asked.

            “The best.” Bonnie smiled as she met the girl’s eyes. 

            “Just wait till you try their chocolate cake, it’s _amazing_.”

            “I’ll take your word for it.” Bonnie smirked just as their waiter came back.

            “Ready to order?” He asked, holding out a black notepad and pen.

            “Yes.” Monica and Bonnie said in unison.

            Both let out surprised giggles and got ready to order.

 

            “I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia.” Bonnie answered as she forked a bite of chicken into her mouth. The chicken was warm and had a spicy kick to it.

            Bonnie and Monica had spent their dinner getting to know each other. Bonnie learned that Monica had been born in New Zealand and had moved to London when she was five. She’d grown up with her two fathers in a quaint apartment; her dad, Marcus, was an English teacher, and her papa, Will, was a firefighter. Monica had said she’d taken a semester off from university this year, she’d wanted a break from academics.

            “Not really sure what I want to do yet, so I took some time off to think it over.” She’d explained.

            She’d said she was in her second year and she’d felt embarrassed that she hadn’t found a main subject yet. Her parents had been supportive of her choice and had even helped her find a job.

            “I actually really like working in retail. I know a lot of people don’t see it as a ‘permanent’ job; that I could do better. But . . . I don’t know, I like helping people find clothes and making them feel beautiful.” She’d said, her cheeks had gotten a bit pink.

            Bonnie had smiled, “No, I think it’s good that you enjoy your work. If you’re happy there then that’s all that matters.”

            Monica had nodded at that and had then gone on to talk about her friends, high school, and other such things.

            Now, it was Bonnie’s turn to open up.        

            “Can’t say I’ve heard of it.” Monica said, her face apologetic.

            Bonnie shook her head and gave an understanding smile, “Trust me, you aren’t the only person who’s said that. It’s a small town, not a lot of visitors.”

            _Human visitors that is._

“It’s . . . a good town. Quiet, for the most part, I’ve known people since I was a baby. No privacy, gossip can be spread in a day.” She rolled her eyes, “Nice people.” Sort of. “Lots of town events.”

            Monica smiled, “Sounds sweet.”

            “Sweet? How so?”

            “Well, it’s a small, close knit town. Everyone knows everyone, you celebrate events. Just seems nice, homey almost. Not like a city, you could have a neighbor for twelve years and never know their name. Cities are big, people are spread out and tend to stay in their lane, so to speak. Small towns, they just seem closer, like the people there are a family.” Monica had a warm smile on her face, her green eyes soft.

            Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek, Monica made Mystic Falls seem like a dream. The perfect small town anyone would want to live in. Bonnie would want to live in.

            _But it’s not a dream. Not one bit._

“That’s a great way to put it.” Bonnie answered.

            “Sorry, I just like the idea. I guess I’m a little envious.” Monica chuckled.

            “No, it’s fine. There are some perks of living in a small town.” Bonnie assured.

            “Does your friend Caroline live there?”

            “Yeah, she’s been there her whole life. We met in kindergarten. Along with my other friend Elena.”

            “Were you guys like the three musketeers?” Monica asked with an amused look on her face.

            “Yeah, you could say that.” Bonnie smirked, “We did everything together. Sleepovers, shopping sprees, school dances, braided each other’s hair. We even went out for cheerleading together.” Her smirk turned into a smile, a melancholy feeling washed over her.

            Everything had been so good then, not perfect, but good. Everything had been, well, _normal_. There hadn’t been any vampires; werewolves; ghosts or doppelgangers. No Big Bad coming after them every other week; there hadn’t been any worry of keeping people—Elena—safe. Bonnie hadn’t had to throw herself in front of the fire to save everyone.

            It’d been safe.

            “Are you still close?” Monica’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

            “Yeah, we are.” Bonnie answered.

            “Exclusive?” Monica joked.

            “Not really, I mean, I have another friend who I’m close to.”

            “You two BFFs?”

            “Yeah, you could say that. I mean, it definitely didn’t start out that way. In the beginning we _hated_ each other, like if you left us alone we’d probably kill one another. He was so cocky, arrogant, thought he could take on anyone and anything with no repercussions. He was also annoying, wait, no he’s _still_ annoying. But I’m used to it now. Back then, not so much.

“He’s really impulsive too, I mean he’s kind of better now, but he’ll have his moments. Always jumping into things without thinking them through, and then he’ll come running to me for help. Or to beg for forgiveness, depends on the day.” Bonnie described.

            But even as she talked about him, and all of his annoying traits, she found herself smiling. Even missing his cocky smirk or his exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. Or that eye thing he does when he’s trying to get her to do something; like staying over longer so they could watch a movie.

            The last time they had spent any time together had been two months ago; Damon had been wrapped up in Elena and Bonnie hadn’t wanted to bother him. They’d texted but their conversations had been short or with wide time gaps in between.

            The only exception was yesterday, before her flight had taken off.

            Bonnie made a note to herself to text him later.

            Monica chuckled, “Well, he sounds exciting. I imagine he keeps you on your feet.”

            Bonnie rolled her eyes amusingly, “You have no idea.”

            Their waiter came back over and asked if they would want dessert.

            “Chocolate cake?” Monica asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

            “Absolutely.” Bonnie grinned.

            “Could we also have another glass of wine, please?”

            “Right away.” The waiter cleared their plates and gave them a parting smile before walking away.

            In a matter of minutes the waiter came back with two glasses of red wine and two plates of chocolate cake.

            “Tell me more about this friend.” Monica said as she picked up her fork.

            “Like what?” Bonnie asked as she swallowed her sip of wine.

            “What’s his name?”

            “Damon.”

            “Mmm, like the name. Sounds . . . sexy.”

            Bonnie giggled, “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

            “What else is there to know about him?” Monica asked with a curious tone.

            “Look, if I’m going to talk about him I’m going to need more than one glass of wine.” Bonnie joked.

            Monica laughed, “I’ll have the waiter bring the whole bottle.”

            Bonnie smirked and took a bite of her cake, trying to decide what she could tell Monica about Damon.

            Maybe how he always cheated at board games.

 

 

             

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment or kudos below :)  
> xx
> 
> Edit: [Bonnie's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/london_calls_me_stranger/set?id=219711371)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Was it good? I don't really have an idea of where this is going but i'll just write and see what happens. I can't wait to share it with you :)  
> Please leave a comment/kudo if you can!


End file.
